


in tandem

by PEGCHANGMIN



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Begging, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEGCHANGMIN/pseuds/PEGCHANGMIN
Summary: Sanghyuk looks like sin, and Taeyang wants Sanghyuk's hands all over him.
Relationships: Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	in tandem

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written for a (now abandoned) writing challenge i did, and this one-shot was too good for me not to post as a standalone. hope u guys enjoy!! 
> 
> [btw dawon's outfit/glove are inspired by this performance of rpm hehe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5DBx5MKrv8)

Performing on stage gives Taeyang an adrenaline rush unlike anything he’s ever experienced. 

He’s high on serotonin as they exit the stage, hungrily stealing looks at Sanghyuk. It’s impossible not to, with how incredible Sanghyuk looks in his all black ensemble with the black choker and single fingerless black glove. All eyes are on Sanghyuk, and Taeyang almost feels a rush of pride at how the fans scream and fawn when Sanghyuk smiles and waves at them, though it's followed by a bite of possession, wishing he could claim Sanghyuk as his on live television. 

Taeyang grabs Sanghyuk’s arm when they’re back in the green room, leaning into him to whisper filthy promises. Sanghyuk shivers, almost shocked at how  _ pliant  _ and  _ willing  _ Taeyang is, excited at what will happen once they return to the dorms. 

The rest of the members sigh at the sight of Taeyang’s body pressed up against Sanghyuk’s. Their … _arrangement_ isn’t novel news to the rest of their members, not with the lack of subtlety the two seem to possess. 

Once they enter the dorms, Taeyang doesn’t waste any time grabbing Sanghyuk’s hand and dragging him over to his room, ignoring Youngkyun’s protesting shouts. They’ve changed out of their stage outfits, but Taeyang’s heart skips a beat when he realizes Sanghyuk is still wearing his fingerless glove. Taeyang’s mind helpfully supplies him with salacious ideas as he slams the door to his room behind them, roughly pressing Sanghyuk against it. 

Taeyang devours Sanghyuk’s mouth with a bruising kiss, relishing in the way Sanghyuk whines, gripping onto Taeyang’s hips. 

“It should be illegal for anyone to look that good on stage.” Taeyang says, grinding against Sanghyuk and relishing in the way Sanghyuk moans loudly, uncaring about who could be listening. His hands lift up the bottom of Sanghyuk’s sweatshirt, slim fingers tracing patterns over Sanghyuk’s abs and tattoo. “I want you to make me feel good,  _ hyung _ .” 

Sanghyuk almost nods instinctively, putty in Taeyang’s grip. Taeyang may be younger than him and the quiet one in public, but in the bedroom Taeyang holds all the cards. The two of them stumble over to Taeyang’s bed, Taeyang easily manhandling Sanghyuk onto the mattress. It sends a rush of adrenaline through him, the sensation electric as he stares down at Sanghyuk.

“Taeyang-ah, what do you want?”

Taeyang smirks, holding Sanghyuk’s single gloved hand in his. “Jerk me off.” 

Sanghyuk doesn’t need to be told twice, quickly maneuvering himself behind Taeyang, eyes focused on the way Taeyang’s sitting back on his heels and spreading his legs further apart. It’s almost rare for Taeyang to give Sanghyuk this much control, but Sanghyuk knows better than to ask questions. He’s also sitting in a similar position to Taeyang, with his chin hooked against Taeyang’s shoulders, arms entwined around his waist. Sanghyuk slides his hands down Taeyang’s tight jeans, over his firm thighs and the prominent bulge at the front of his pants.

Taeyang groans, urging Sanghyuk to move faster. Sanghyuk works deftly, unbuttoning Taeyang’s pants and sliding the zipper down at an almost agonizing pace. By the time Sanghyuk slides down Taeyang’s pants and boxer briefs, Taeyang is fully hard. 

“Hyung, c’mon —” Taeyang’s voice is rough, whining when Sanghyuk presses gentle kisses to his neck, letting out a moan when Sanghyuk finally bites down. “— don’t make me beg.” Taeyang manages between broken gasps. 

Sanghyuk’s dick twitches at the thought of Taeyang begging, canting his hips forwards. His erection presses against Taeyang’s ass, switching to the other side of Taeyang’s neck and biting down again. It’s too risky to leave a mark, so Sanghyuk applies a light amount of pressure, though Taeyang still squirms and groans wantonly. 

“Baby, do you feel good?” Sanghyuk gently asks, his gloved hand kneading into one of Taeyang’s bare thighs, massaging the sensitive skin there. Taeyang groans, attempting to push Sanghyuk’s hands closer to his dick. It’s a sight to behold, Sanghyuk has never seen Taeyang  _ this  _ needy for a handjob before, but it’s fucking sexy as hell.

He’s definitely saving the image to jerk off to later. 

Taeyang finally cracks. “Hyung,  _ please  _ touch me, oh my  _ god _ .” 

The words ignite a fire within Sanghyuk, and he finally wraps his gloved hand around Taeyang’s dick, sliding his thumb over the tip and spreading the precome. Instantaneously, Taeyang wails, slumping his head back against Sanghyuk’s firm shoulders. The sensation of leather against Taeyang’s dick is nearly too much to handle, and he has to suck in a breath to prevent himself from coming right then and there

“Feels so fucking good.” Taeyang babbles, spreading his legs further. 

Sanghyuk growls, working faster, his gloved hand sliding up and down Taeyang’s dick, the slick surface of the leather  _ delightful  _ against Taeyang’s skin. His other hand continues to knead into Taeyang’s thighs, eventually sliding up underneath his shirt and playing with Taeyang’s chest. 

Taeyang’s voice is angelic, and Sanghyuk doesn’t think he’s heard anything hotter than Taeyang mewling and whining in his arms. Sanghyuk presses the tip of his thumb against the slit of Taeyang’s dick and he revels in the way Taeyang nearly spasms. 

“Fuck,  _ please, faster  _ —” Taeyang grinds back against Sanghyuk’s erection, causing the two to groan in unison. Sanghyuk pumps his hand faster, the precome now smeared all over Taeyang’s dick, allowing his gloved hand to slide with more ease. 

“You’re so wet, baby. Did you imagine this on stage?” Sanghyuk against, lips brushing against Taeyang’s ear piercings.

Taeyang weakly nods, mouth open as he squeezes his eyes shut in pleasure. “You were so fucking hot on stage, hyung. It took everything for me to not fuck you on the stage right then and there.” Sanghyuk sucks in a breath, moaning at the image of Taeyang pounding into his ass for everyone to see.

“Jesus  _ Christ. _ ” Sanghyuk curses. 

He can notice all the tell-tale signs of Taeyang on the edge: his breath becoming more ragged, the way his eyes squeeze shut and his abdomen tightens beneath Sanghyuk’s touch. Sanghyuk traces the vein on the underside of Taeyang’s dick as Taeyang shudders, so sensitive and completely overwhelmed.

“Sanghyuk,  _ please,  _ I want to come —” Taeyang nearly cries, thighs shaking with pleasure. 

“— Come for me, baby.” 

Taeyang does, moaning as he comes all over Sanghyuk’s gloved hand. Sanghyuk follows suit, albeit coming in his hands. He groans when Taeyang continues grinding against the wet spot in the front of Sanghyuk’s pants. 

“You got my hand all dirty, Tyangie.” Sanghyuk scolds, and nearly comes again when Taeyang brings Sanghyuk’s hand to his mouth, laving against his palm and lapping up his own come. His lips suck against Sanghyuk’s fingers, releasing with a lewd pop. “I think  _ you’re  _ the one who should be illegal.” Sanghyuk mutters when Taeyang finishes cleaning his hand, having to will his heart to stop racing at the image that will most likely be burned into his memory for the rest of eternity. 

Taeyang just laughs, finally turning around for a kiss, and Sanghyuk can taste Taeyang’s come. 

“Are you ready for another round?” Taeyang smirks, demeanor shifting back to one that Sanghyuk’s more used to. 

“I’m always ready, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [check me out on twitter!](http://twitter.com/PEGCHANGMIN)


End file.
